


Let Your Love Shine Down

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, Romantic Interlude, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Before Finn, she hadn’t been out on many—any—dates. That’s not to say she hadn’t had her share of suitors, they just didn’t put much stock in the idea of courting or dating on Jakku. Not like Finn does.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It’s nice to know that she matters to someone.</i>
</p><p>Finn and Rey have a date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of a Brand New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Surprise, Surprise," by Bruce Springsteen.
> 
> Now that I think about it, this is definitely rated E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s nice to know that she matters to someone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic and chapter titles from "Surprise, Surprise," by Bruce Springsteen.

Rey lets herself into Finn’s room and, without so much as a sigh, collapses soundlessly on his bunk. Her entire body aches—Master Luke is a kind if demanding teacher—and what she really wants is a nice, long nap. Or maybe a bath. A bath sounds good. Perhaps even a massage.

She’s buried her face into Finn’s pillow, content to melt into his mattress and not move until the morning, when the door to his room beeps and hisses open. Finn’s not supposed to be back until much, much later so, with a weary groan, Rey pushes herself up and casts an accusing glance toward the door.

Finn waves a hand over his shoulder and the door slides shut behind him. “Oh. Hey, Rey! I wasn’t expecting you this early.”

“I thought you weren’t coming back until much later,” she says, tipping her shoulders back and rolling out the kinks in her neck. “Otherwise, I would have just gone back to my room to nap.”

Finn toes off his boots and leaves them by the door. He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on a hook by the door of his ’fresher and comes over to join Rey on the bed. 

“You’re always welcome here, you know,” Finn says, folding his legs underneath him. He rests his hands in his lap. Rey can see a fresh cut on his palm and she reaches for his hand, running her fingers lightly over it. 

“What happened?” she asks, stroking his palm gently.

“I was helping Poe with X-Wing maintenance and I slipped and ended up slicing my hand on a broken piece of glass,” Finn explains, as Rey fusses over his cut. “It’s fine. It wasn’t deep at all.”

“So brave.” She teases, swatting him gently on the shoulder. “Why are you back so early?”

“Well, I _wanted_ to surprise you,” Finn says, pretending to sound put off. 

Rey presses a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. “Sorry. I can leave and come back, if it’ll make you feel better,” she says.

“Nah. I’ve got you here, might as well keep you.” Finn kisses her quickly on the temple. “Anyway, there’s at least one surprise that hasn’t gotten spoiled yet—”

A series of high-pitched, rather irritated beeps, sound just beyond Finn’s door, cutting him off mid-sentence. Finn motions with his hand and the door slides open to reveal BB-8, a desert flower held delicately in its pincers.

“BB-8!” Rey jumps up to greet the droid, who chirps excitedly at her and thrusts the desert flower at her hands. “Finn sent for you, did he? What else has he got planned?”

BB-8 rolls back and shakes its circular dome at her. [IT IS A SECRET!]

“How are you two keeping secrets from me? Finn doesn't even speak Binary,” Rey says, tucking the desert flower behind her ear and turning to glance over at Finn.

Finn just shrugs. “If I explained everything I’ve got planned tonight, it wouldn’t be a surprise,” he says, with a grin. “Would it?”

“I suppose not.” Rey pats BB-8 on its dome and it bumps up against her leg appreciatively.

“BB-8, set the mood. I’m gonna go get that thing we talked about,” Finn says, pointing finger blasters at the droid before heading into the ’fresher.

Rey looks down at BB-8. One of its compartment opens and it extends a robotic arm toward Rey. When she bends down and looks closer, she realizes BB-8 is holding out a little holoplayer. 

“What’s this for, BB?” she asks, running her fingers over the shiny metallic disc.

[MUSIC,] comes the answer. BB-8 nudges the disc into Rey’s hand.

“Music? What for?” Rey asks, turning the disc over in her hand.

“For this.” Finn emerges from the ’fresher in a fresh change of clothes—a clean, pressed black shirt and dark trousers with gold piping—and when he holds his arms out to Rey, she realizes he’s brought her a change of clothes as well.

Rey takes the garment from Finn and holds it up against her chest. It’s a sleeveless white gown in a style Rey’s never seen before. It looks old; in fact, it’s probably older than Rey is. She spins, the soft material of the skirt swirling against her legs.

“Where did you get this? It’s lovely,” she says, running her hands over the silky material.

“General Organa gave it to me,” Finn says. “When I told her about our date night, she said she had just the thing for you—”

“You told General Organa? And she gave you one of her own gowns?” Rey presses her face against the smooth, cool material of the dress and breathes in. She smells the scent of flowers and perfume, and something faintly musty. General Organa must not have worn this dress in a very long time.

“Yeah! She said, ‘someone’s gotta have some fun around here,’ ” Finn rasps, imitating the general’s gravelly, brusque, no-nonsense tone to perfection.

Rey laughs and slings the dress over her shoulder. “Where are we going?” she asks.

“That’s part of the surprise. Go on, get dressed.” Finn leans in, presses a gentle kiss against Rey’s lips, and she hurries off to the ’fresher to change.

Before Finn, she hadn’t been out on many—any—dates. That’s not to say she hadn’t had her share of suitors, they just didn’t put much stock in the idea of courting or dating on Jakku. Not like Finn does. 

It’s nice to know that she matters to someone. 

Rey quickly peels off her shirt and pants and steps into the gown.  The material feels thin and fragile, as if any sudden movements will cause it to fall apart.  General Organa is a fair bit shorter than Rey as well, so the gown only comes to her shins, stretches tight across her chest, and doesn’t quite close in back so she has to use pins to hold it together.  When she tries to twirl and lift her arms over her head, like a dancer, the straps dig into her shoulders, but everything about it is perfect.  Rey examines herself in the mirror and twirls, and the skirts swish and swirl around her.

When she steps out of the ’fresher, Finn is waiting for her. He’s put on a dark navy jacket and Rey can’t help but smile. Finn looks like the old holoimages she’s seen of Han Solo, from the Yavin celebrations, dressed in his best vest and pants. And Rey feels like Princess Leia in her white gown, her hair braided and coiled and piled high atop her head like a crown.

“Shall we?” Finn holds an arm out to her.

Rey links her arm with Finn’s and beams at him. “We shall.”

***

Someone has cleared out the mess hall and set up a lone table with candles and a vase of deep purple desert flowers. Rey drops Finn’s hand and runs over to touch their soft, velvety petals. They smell like the desert that raised her, and it’s oddly comforting. She’d never dream of going back to Jakku, but the miserable dustball _was_ her home for most of her life.

“You did all this?” Rey asks, turning to cast Finn a look over her shoulder. 

Finn grins widely at her, clearly proud, squaring his shoulders and pushing his chest out. “Poe helped a little bit. He and Snap picked up the desert flowers. And Pava helped me pick out the menu.”

Rey plucks one of the desert flowers from the vase and tucks it behind her ear. It smells, strangely enough, like home. 

When she was living there, Rey never considered Jakku her home. Home was wherever her family was and Jakku was merely just a stopping point on her journey back to them.

Now, smells of the desert remind her of Finn. The sharp, crisp fragrance of the flowers reminds her of the life she’d forged for herself from a hollowed out AT-AT and scavenged parts. It reminds her of oppressive heat and gritty sand. It reminds her of their first meeting.

Rey plucks another flower free and approaches Finn. “Here,” she says, motioning for him to come close.

Finn does, and Rey slides the flower into the lapel of his beat up jacket. The leather is cracked and worn, and there’s a long, poorly-sewn gash in the back, but she’s glad to see Finn wearing it again. Like the desert flowers, the jacket reminds her of that fateful day the Force brought them together. If not for the jacket, maybe they never would have met. Maybe the Order would have captured him and—

Rey forces that unpleasant thought out of her mind.

“I’m starving. Let’s eat,” she says, slipping her hands from the jacket to twine her fingers with Finn’s.

Finn’s already pretty wide grin somehow gets even bigger, and Rey feels like she’s being enveloped by the sun. The radiant, golden warmth in Finn pulses in time to his heartbeat as he leans in and gently slides his lips against hers.

Rey lets go of one of his hands to cup the back of his neck, pulling him against her chest. She can feel his heartbeat thumping alongside her own.

When they finally separate, hands still locked together, breaths coming in excited little bursts, Rey can’t help but laugh. The flower in his lapel droops, its petals crushed, and Rey reaches out with her mind, caressing them. 

“I think I like that a lot more than eating.” Finn runs his tongue over the swell of his bottom lip. Rey can see the makings of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

“I don’t suppose the food is going anywhere,” Rey allows.

“It’s probably not gonna walk off if we get a little, uh, preoccupied.” Finn takes a tentative step closer, rubbing his palms nervously on his thighs.

“Of course not.” Rey throws herself into his arms and Finn catches her around the waist, pressing a kiss against the line of her neck. The faint dusting of stubble on his cheek scratches pleasantly and a shiver rolls down her spine.

Suddenly, as much as she loves this dress, Rey is eager to be free of it.

Finn can sense what’s on her mind and they move in concert, past the table of uneaten food, for the door. Rey catches a glimpse of some of the Dandoranian delicacies Finn and Jessika Pava had prepared for the two of them and fights back a sharp prick of guilt at the wastefulness. 

_It’s not wasteful_ , she reminds herself, as Finn laces their fingers together, _some things just take priority. Some **people** take priority._

If the food’s not still there when they come back, Rey hopes whoever took off with it enjoys it.


	2. We'll Raise a Glass or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rey wonders what Finn sees when he looks into her eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been fussing with this for over a year. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but it is what it is. 
> 
> Also, apparently, birth control exists in the EU, so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Finn’s fingers trail down the bump on Rey’s spine for a moment before sliding the straps of her gown off her shoulders. Rey can feel his heat behind her, and his warm breath rushing over her neck.

There’s a faint tremble to his hands as he grips her gently by the shoulders and she turns to face him. When she looks into his eyes, searching, she finds only affection—and love too?—and a little bit of fear. 

Rey wonders what Finn sees when he looks into her eyes.

“I’ve never done this before,” Finn says, as Rey steps out of the dress and lets it fall to the floor in a ripple of shimmering white. “I mean… I’ve done things. With other people. Definitely. Totally. But—”

“It’s fine,” Rey interrupts, cutting off Finn’s nervous ramble. “I’ve never done anything like this either. At least with someone I care about quite as much as I care about you.”

Finn grins, reaching out and drawing her closer. “You care about me?”

“Of course I do.” Rey runs a hand over the taut muscles of his back, gentling her touch when she reaches his sensitive scar. She strokes his back gently and he shivers against her. “I might— _might!_ —even love you.”

“Might?” Finn scoffs, nuzzling against her neck.

She affects a nonchalant shrug. “You’re hard to resist.”

As Finn laughs against her shoulder, Rey tilts her face up toward the ceiling and grins. She feels so happy, so full of joy she might burst. 

Finn guides her to his bed and she sinks down slowly on the mattress, pulling him on top of her. Finn settles over her—carefully, she thinks, not to squish her—and plants little kisses along her jawline. She can feel his erection pressing against her thigh through his pants. Rey parts her legs just a bit and lets out a soft, blissful sigh when Finn rubs against her. The drag of fabric—dampening from her want and his—sends delicious frissons of pleasure sparking down her spine.

“Let me—let me see you,” Rey murmurs.

Finn sits back and immediately she misses his solid weigh over hers. “How?”

“Just like this.” Rey scrambles to sit up and quickly helps him discard the rest of his clothing.

Finn kneels between her thighs and rests his hands on her hips. “I’ve never…with another person. Not really. At least when it counts. I mean, sure, I’ve done _other_ things. Stuff that’d get me tossed out of the airlock for sure, if they ever found out. But, you know. With someone I actually genuinely _like_? I’m a rookie.” Finn grins at her sheepishly.

“Then we’re on the same starship, aren't we? I’ve probably got even less experience than you,” Rey admits, running her hand over Finn’s in gentle, lazy passes. “I mostly just took care of things myself. Not much to do at night on a desert planet, you know? Sometimes scavengers helped each other out. But you get attached to somebody, it just hurts when they don’t come back to camp the next week.”

“I’m attached to you,” Finn says, picking up her hand and kissing her callused knuckles.

“I’m attached to you too,” Rey whispers.

“Then let’s do this.” Finn lets go of her hand, picking up his discarded pants from the end of the bed and pulling out a couple small shiny capsules. “I have some contraceptives. Not that I was planning on this or anything. But, you know, it doesn't hurt to be prepared.” 

They pop the capsules in their mouths and let them dissolve on their tongues. It’s fizzy and not entirely unpleasant.

Finn sweeps Rey back into his arms and pulls her on top of him. She settles over him and lets out a startled gasp when Finn hefts her up so he can draw her nipple into his mouth and tease at it with the tip of his tongue. Rey closes her eyes and tips her head back, pushing her breasts against his searching mouth. 

His tongue is hot and slick, swirling around her nipple, flicking and teasing at it. Finn uses a bit of teeth, nipping lightly, and the briefest shock of pain dissolves into scalding liquid pleasure that pools low in her belly. 

“You—you like that?” Finn asks, in a low tone that sends a shiver of anticipation down Rey’s spine.

“Yes.” Rey presses light kisses on his soft lips and jawline and anywhere her mouth can reach, sloppy and haphazard. 

Finn lets go of her waist and soon Rey feels the tips of his fingers brushing at the wiry hair between her thighs. It’s damp with her desire and, for a moment, she feels self-conscious. Embarrassed. She pauses, her mouth poised over Finn’s, as he explores, running long and nimble fingers over her folds. There’s an ache that churns deep within her. An ache for Finn. 

Their current position makes it difficult for Finn to do much more than that, so, with a resigned groan, Rey rolls off of him and onto her back.

Finn follows her, bracing himself over Rey and seizing her mouth in a desperate, yearning kiss. Rey can feel her body respond to him, to his mouth and the hands that grip her hips, and the pulsing Force energy that wraps itself around them both, binding them tightly together. She reaches down, between their waists, and undoes the buttons on his pants. Finn lifts his hips away from hers long enough to wriggle out of the pants and kick them aside. 

Before Rey can sit up and reach for him, Finn scoots down her torso and pins her hips to the mattress. He bends his head and kisses her belly button, then drags his lips lower.

Rey lets out a soft gasp, all the air punched out of her lungs, when Finn parts her thighs, dips his head, and licks at her swollen lips. Rey watches his head move between her legs, watches raptly as he licks at her in long strokes, and wishes he weren't so far away, wishes she could be kissing him now even as he moves his mouth over her sex. She settles for stroking the back of the hand that holds onto her hip.

Finn parts the lips of her cunt and licks at her, circling his tongue around her sensitive clit. Rey jerks against his mouth, bumping into his chin, and then mutters a soft apology.

“You’re good.” Finn lifts his head and offers Rey a reassuring smile. His lips and chin are damp with the evidence of her desire. He settles back between her legs, but Rey taps on his hand to get his attention.

“Come up here,” she says, tugging on his hand.

Finn does as she asks and, after smearing some of her juices off his chin, Rey slots their mouths together.

Finn’s cock juts hard against her thigh and Rey parts her legs for him. 

Finn pauses, hovering over her. His energy shimmers and wavers, just a bit. She feels his nerves, jangling, as well as his excitement. His fierce, burning love. “Rey, are you—”

“If you ask if I’m sure, I’m going to scream. Just get up here so I can kiss you,” Rey gasps.

Finn chuckles, breath puffing against Rey’s sweat-slick skin, before he moves up the length of her body to kiss her. Rey tastes her own desire on her lips, strong and musky. Finn’s tongue slips easily into her mouth and then she tastes him too. 

They lay there together for a while, arms and legs entangled, kissing lazily, without any sense of urgency. Rey feels Finn’s fingers card through her hair and then ghost over her bare shoulders. She can feel his Force energy twining with her own, too—cool and pale like the ice on Starkiller, while her own is fiery red—binding tightly them together. 

Then Finn’s hands slide down Rey’s hips to her thighs, his lips still grazing her own. Anticipation burns hotly in Rey’s chest and she moves with him, guiding him closer with her hands and her energy. Rey wraps her fingers gently around his cock and helps him find her center. 

Rey reaches up to touch his face, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. Sweat beads across his forehead and upper lip as he moves his hips against hers. It’s uncomfortable at first, and so they lay there together for a moment, both trying to catch their breath. Finn braces himself over Rey, the tightly corded muscles of his arms trembling, and goes still.

“ ’s good?” he asks. 

“It’s great. But it would be even better if you’d start moving,” Rey teases, reaching up to swipe away a bead of sweat that trickles down the side of Finn’s face.

Finn leans down and seizes Rey’s mouth in a passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back, as he does start moving his hips against hers. The slow drag of his cock, as he moves against Rey, lights little sparks deep inside her. She twines her legs around his hips, digging her heels into the backs of his strong thighs. 

Pale tendrils of Finn’s Force energy twine with Rey’s own, wrapping around them both and binding them together. Rey buries her face in Finn’s neck and tightens her arms around him. She feels him trembling against her in the face of the intensity, and she knows she is too. One of Finn’s hands tightens on her hip, as if to steady her.

 _Are you—_ Finn’s voice alights in Rey’s mind and her eyes snap open. _You—you can actually hear me?_

Rey starts to laugh against Finn’s shoulder, her mouth curling into a small smile against his sweat-slick skin. _Of course I can._

She feels Finn laughing, his chest pressing gently against hers. _Does this kind of thing happen a lot?_

Rey can’t help it; she starts to giggle. _Oh, **I’m** the expert here?_

Finn grins and presses a kiss against her smile. _I guess we’re both learning as we go._

 _Maybe Master Skywalker might be willing to take on one more student_ , Rey thinks at Finn, as she drags her fingernails down his back.

 _Maybe we can pick this conversation up when we’re not… You know._

Rey feels Finn’s laughter fill her soul like a beam of bright, golden sunlight.


End file.
